Bink's Apple Juice
by Sinister Smiley
Summary: What if Luffy found someone for his crew before he met Zoro or even Coby? Meet Baylee, the owner of the first boat Luffy sank. Rated T for the heck of it.


**Yay! I love One Piece! My OC, Silvers Baylee, is probably going to be Luffy's Baby Sitter... But still! I Don't own One Piece... Though I would like it for my birth day...**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_Writing_

* * *

Just a normal day. The sun was shining, the breeze was warm. Sigh. A young woman, by the name of Silvers Baylee, sat, dozing, in a little boat she stole a few days ago... Long story short, She burned her house down... No more said. Now, she lived on that little boat, docked on a little island in the East Blue. Before she fell into the calling clutches of much needed sleep, she stood and streched, her light blond hair hanging around her upper jaw, so she could finish her 'To-Do' list:

'_Hang the laundry to__ dry._' **Check**

True to the word, her clothes hung on a cord strung between her boat and... a pole.

'_Chill distilled sea__ water'_ **Check**

It was just an experiment...

_'Return library__ book_' **Check**

It was a good one on chemical war fare.

Baylee scrolled down, most of the list already completed, she spotted one unchecked:

_'Get a life.'_ ... Easier said (wrote, in this case) than done.

Baylee's shoulders slumped, her head drooped, and she groaned; all signs of defeat. That particular 'chore' had been on the 'To-Do' for at least a year and a half, now. The elegant writing was laughing at her, she just knew it.

_That one always stumps me, _she thought_. I get bored so fast... I can't stick to a routine to save my life... Dad use to say that I should be a pirate. Ha! What could I **possibly **do as a pirate? I don't want the __responsibility_ of a captain... I can barely make my way through the East Blue, so navigation is out... I'm too lazy to train as a professional swordsman (swords**wo**man)...Psh, Sharpshooter is out of the question, I'm so blind that my glasses need a seeing eye-dog. huff.

Baylee scowled after her mental rant. Feeling a little more useless than usual, she threw herself back down on her little lawn chair and sulked like a toddler told '_no_', sending heated glares at the drying clothes, consisting of a white sweat jacket skirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

After a few hours of more seething and the sun now low in the sky, Baylee heard it. A noise that would change her entire world, her views, her... well, everything! ...Not that she knew this at the time... Foot Steps, Baylee heard footsteps. Loud footsteps, considering she could hear them over the ocean, and the person was coming fast, judging on how quick each step sounded one after another. Baylee scanned the small bit of land she could see (not very much, since the road was up on a small hill). Everything was bathed in the golden light of the setting sun; even the water had that sun-setting black and orange coloring.

There it is. The small gilded blob bobbing up and down, slowly becoming larger. And larger... And larger. From what little Baylee could tell, the golden blob was a guy... The guy was wearing a red shirt-

"Heeyyy!", the guy shouted from **at least** half a mile away.

Startled, Baylee looked left and right, looking for the person, or thing, he could possibly be yelling at... _no one... Should I be scared, now? _He was getting closer. _Aha, that's why he looked like gold! He's wearing a straw hat! Okay, now I can get a good look at this guy._ He was pretty darn scrawny, arms and legs like string beans, he didn't look like a threat... He wore a red, button down vest and denim shorts. The straw hat was adorned with a red ribbon and sat upon his messy tresses of black hair. His eyes were shadowed by his hat but his smile was friendly... _I think._

He now stood just a bit away from her boat, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

"Hey, you! What's Your name?"

She smiled. _Okay, so far so good._

"It's polite to introduce yourself first when you ask for a person's name~" Baylee reprimed lazily.

"OH! My name's Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm going to be King of The Pirates!" Luffy proclaimed.

"King?... Oh! You're looking for the One Piece?" She asked, mildly surprised.

His smile stretched farther, reaching the humanly impossible.

"Yeah! And I need a boat." He stated eyeing the one in front of him.

"Well, my name is Silvers Baylee, and I may be able to help you."

"**YOSH!** We'll sail to the Grand Line together!" Luffy rejoiced.

_I like this guy,_ she thought. There was something about him that pulled you in, a positive attraction, almost. Watching Luffy dancing around made Baylee smile. _What a goof... Hold on... Did he say 'we'? I was going to swipe him a fishing boat tomorrow morning! What if he finds out I'm useless! _Luffy was now balancing on the railing.

"**We!**" Baylee choked out.

"Hm?..." It took a little bit to sink in, apparently, "Yep! You're apart of my crew, now! You're my first mate!"

_First mate! Holy Gold Roger's Soggy Boxers! _

"B-B-But I can't fight or navigate or cook-" Poor Baylee was cut short when Luffy's fist came down on top of her head, knocking her opaque glasses to the floor of her, no wait, **Their** boat. Luffy's laughter made Baylee look up, tears stinging her eyes.

"So what? You look smart. We'll be a team; you'll do the thinking and I'll do the doing!" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, " And I want the best on my crew!" That last statement made Baylee's cheeks turn pink._ I'm not the best! _

"And you can learn how to fight," He continued.

_I can learn?...Wow. It's so obvious I never thought of it... _

"My boat isn't exactly **_Grand__ Line_ **material, though..." I added

"This is just the start of our big adventure. We'll have a _huge_ ship," He spread his arms wide for emphasis, "A super, strong crew," He struck a pose, making Baylee laugh, "And a musician!"

By now, Baylee was doubled over; laughing her guts out, Luffy was too much!

"Ha, Ha! Okay, okay-Ha, ha-I'm in-Ha, ha!"

* * *

~*_**THREE DAYS LATER*~**_

Luffy sat on the front of the little boat, a wide grin gracing his face. The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud in sight. Everything was perfect. Sadly, too perfect; Luffy still had yet to notice the humongous whirlpool in front of him. Baylee was still napping. She had her feet propped up on the side railing and used her camouflage messenger bag (which had a leather bound book, numerous pencils, a four ounce baggy of gun powder, and a camera stuffed inside of it) as a pillow. The metal studs on her gladiator sandals glared in the sunlight, her right pants leg of her khaki cargo shorts rode up her thigh because of the little led weight in her pocket, and her too big sweat shirt rid up her stomach, bunching at her chest. Her glasses laid off to the side, wrapped in a yellow bandana with large, red flowers and yellow centers decorating it.

**"COOL!" **Luffy had just saw the over-sized whirlpool, now that they were caught in it, anyways.

Luffy's shout woke Baylee with a shock. Her piercing black eyes (much like her fathers) flew open, only to close again because of the sun over head. Squinting, She sat up and looked around.

"What?" she asked, highly disoriented._ Is it just me or is the boat tilting?_

"Baylee, Baylee! Look, look!" Luffy waved his arms in front of him, pointing.

**"HOLY CRAP!"** The boat was stuck in a whirlpool, alright... Near the center, even.

Baylee dragged one of her now empty barrels out in the open and removed the lid. Oh, it was empty, yet faintly smelled like olives...

"Come on, Luffy. In the barrel." She gestured to him to come and he did.

"Are you sure..." He asked, looking at the lone barrel dubiously.

"Absolutely positive!" She snapped, stuffing his rubbery body in first, then her messenger bag, and then herself, after grabbing her glasses.

Soon enough, the boat was submerged and the very crowded barrel was floating away

_Luffy owes me a new boat..._

* * *

**Wow... I wonder, did the beginning suck? Should I redo it? I'm a little insecure about my writing. I also can't promise any romance... so yeah. I'll ****appreciate** all ideas 'cause I have no idea where I'm going to go with this.

**Review~ Please~**


End file.
